Amar
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Clow deveria ter me preparado para isso.


Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Amar

Sinopse: Clow deveria ter me preparado para isso.

Ship: Yue/Sakura

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: T (por segurança)

**N.A.: **_Apenas algo que decidi escrever após assistir novamente a série toda. Yue consegue – e sempre vai conseguir – que eu o ame cada vez mais._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Amar**

_por Fla Cane_

_Para Just, dividimos o amor de Yue._

Ela não deveria ser forte, ou poderosa, ou minha Mestra. Na verdade, eu deveria ter mostrado a ela que tudo aquilo que ela me disse sobre amar, era uma grande mentira. Sempre, _sempre_ perdemos quem mais amamos. Ela fica a me olhar quando estou na forma do humano. Ela é apaixonada por ele, mesmo que saiba que estou a ver, ouvir e sentir tudo que ele sente. Semanas atrás quando _ele_ foi ao encontro dela, ela sorria debilmente.

Não posso negar que ele sente algo por ela, mas isso também acabará em nada, por que esse amor também é impossível. Como ela acha que pode ficar com ele algum dia? Quando Kerberus me chamou aquele dia por que precisava falar comigo sobre algo que estava acontecendo com a Mestra, achei que seria algo de interessante. Mas ele veio a falar que sabia que ela gostava do disfarce Yukito, que nos considerava duas pessoas distintas.

Não me choquei com isso, sabia bem. Apesar de ainda achar criancice, fiquei a observar atentamente como ela se portava perto de mim, sem o disfarce. Suas atitudes mudavam, mas por vezes, ela não se continha e me fitava, assim como fitava o grande amor dela. Minha ira foi maior do que minha razão, e mesmo que ela seja minha Mestra, não consegui não expressar exatamente o que pensava.

Lágrimas verteram de seus olhos e Kerberus quis me matar. Por um momento temi ter feito um estrago, mas ela apenas chorava, não respondia a meus desafios e desabafos. Ela era ainda mais humana e fraca do que pensei. Passei dias sem estar perto, preso dentro do disfarce, vendo-a pouco olhar dentro dos olhos dele.

Touya percebeu a mudança e a tristeza nos olhos da irmã, eu apenas continue preso dentro do disfarce como um observador de fora. Não queria ser visto, a menos que fosse necessário. Olhei-a por vários dias, até que Kerberus me chamou outra vez, dessa vez para me dizer que ela já não era mais a mesma. Chorava, pouco falava e agora pouco estava comendo.

-Arrume isso.

Kerberus consegue ser um insuportável quando quer algo. Eu não deveria de jeito algum ter dado poderes a essa pequena garota, ela não entende o que é preciso, a força para não se deixar abater. Mas ela me venceu, e aquela história de amor ela levou a sério demais. Ela _nunca_ poderia ficar com Yukito. Ela deveria saber disso. Me transformei, assumindo minha forma de verdade e andei até seu quarto, abrindo a porta e sabendo que ela estaria na cama a chorar. Dias e dias de choro por que lhe disse a verdade.

-Yue-san... aconteceu algo? – perguntou limpando as lágrimas e consegui sentir sua tristeza. Ela era a Mestra das Cartas Clow, não deveria ser fraca.

-Você ainda chora pelo que disse? – ela não respondeu, apenas ficou me olhando, mais lágrimas descendo de seu rosto. Uma bela resposta pelo que vi. – Não pode amá-lo, por que não ama o garoto... Li?

Ela chorou mais, encolhendo-se e eu não quis mais escutar aquele choro, era angustiante ter que ficar a escutar aquilo. Me aproximei de sua cama, fitando-a, enquanto tentava não deixar meu sentimento de dor por ter perdido quem eu amava interferir. Minha mão tocou uma mecha de seus cabelos e os olhos vermelhos dela me fitaram. Grandes, verdes e molhados. Ela era apenas uma garota que não poderia de amar quem queria.

-Escolha um outro amor.

-Por que não... o Yukito? – seus soluços me deixavam nervoso. Era quase como estar a me ferir pessoalmente.

-Por que ele, sou eu. – meu disfarce estava a me deixar sentir, ouvir e ver tudo que ele veia, não que tivesse escolha de não deixar. E se ela seguisse em frente de querer amá-lo e realmente levar esse amor a diante, estaria amando a mim, estaria tocando a mim. Isso simplesmente não era concebível.

Sakura se sentou na cama, me olhando, as lágrimas já não caiam e seu rosto estava sério. Eu temi que ela começasse a usar seus poderes sobre mim. Não que eu fosse fazer algo de bom grado, apenas achava que ela poderia começar a usar certos privilégios e fazer com que eu controlasse o disfarce para seu amor acontecer. Ainda sim, ela _deveria_ saber que era eu. Não havia escapatória disso. Não com ele.

-Não controlo isso. – ela quase sussurrou. Essa parte eu já sabia. – Mas você pode aprender...

-Não seria certo usar meu disfarce para isso. – ela não estava falando sério. Mas se estivesse queria entender sua lógica. Aquilo seria amor? Ela iria considerar _aquilo_ amor? Um controle sobre alguém poderia ser considerado amor?

-O quê? Ohhh, não... – as mãos dela foram até o queixo, atitude que tomava quando estava envergonhada. – Não isso... Você poderia aprender sobre amor...

O rosto dela estava queimando de vermelho ao dizer isso. Eu a via como uma garotinha fraca e sem possibilidade alguma de ter o cargo que tinha. Mas ela estava se mostrando forte ou talvez eu estivesse me tornando um fraco. Esperei pacientemente, fitando-a enquanto ela ficava esperando por uma palavra minha.

-Assim como amou seu Mestre... poderia aprender...

-Amor se sente. – ela queria que eu amasse? Era realmente isso?

-Claro... – ela riu envergonhada, levantando-se da cama e indo de costas para a porta. Seus olhos verdes, ainda avermelhados pelo choro recente, estavam fitando meus pés e não meu rosto. Ela realmente dissera que queria que eu a amasse. – É só... eu...

Kerberus empurrou a porta, a abrindo, olhando Sakura sorrindo e para mim, e de volta pra ela. Não perguntei nada, não esperei mais nada. Kerberus poderia muito bem terminar esse problema. Sai do quarto, andando até a porta de entrada e transformando-me no disfarce do rapaz que ela alegava amar. E pensei sobre como amava meu Mestre, como amava por ele ser quem era. E entendi perfeitamente que minha nova Mestra apenas queria que eu amasse como amei Clow. Sabia bem não ser possível amá-la como o amei, mas teria alguma chance de poder amá-la de outra forma?

Yukito saiu pela porta da frente, indo para sua casa. Eu poderia amá-la, poderia ficar junto dela, fazê-la sentir bem. Mas eu me sentiria bem? Eu conseguiria demonstrar amor? Eu teria forças para segurá-la e apóia-la quando ela se perdesse nesse caminho? E principalmente, eu teria forças para perder outro amor? Independente de qual ele for? Clow deveria ter me preparado para isso.

_Fim_

_

* * *

_

**Comente, please?**

**Kiss  
**


End file.
